


Ugh, Young and Love

by dotae721



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotae721/pseuds/dotae721
Summary: But Taeyong told him to wait for him, the older want to go home with him. Doyoung can't reject such a simple favor and Taeyong is his lesder after all if not a hyung he adores. So here Doyoung is, waiting in their practice room, laying on the couch to at least ease his body





	Ugh, Young and Love

Doyoung feels so tired, and hungry. All Doyoung wants is just go home and order some delicious food then laying down on his comfortable bed. But Taeyong told him to wait for him, the older want to go home with him. Doyoung can't reject such a simple favor and Taeyong is his leader after all (if not a hyung he adores). So here Doyoung is, waiting in their practice room, laying on the couch, to at least ease his body. But Taeyong went too long, he said wait for him a while but it's been more than half our. Doyoung started to thinking is Taeyong forget about him and leave already. Right when he opened his phone, intended to call Taeyong, the door opened up. Showing Taeyong that come inside while smiling so bright.

"Hyung!! What have you been doing, you said a while but i waited for almost an hour!!" Doyoung frowned, then pouting.

with that Taeyong chuckles, "I'm so sorry something went wrong so it take longer than i thought."

"Alright, let's home then, i'm deadly hungry." Doyoung get up from the couch and start walking to Taeyong's direction but Taeyong stop him,

"No no wait, there is something i want to tell you." Taeyong hold Doyoung's wrist and take the younger to sit again.

"Okay but make it fast." Doyoung's face still frowned and Taeyong can't help but laugh on him.

"Doyoung-ah~ don't frowned like that, you look so terribly ugly with that face." Taeyong laugh harder until Doyoung hit his back hard.

"Hyung stop joking! Just tell me what do you want to tell me!"

"Okay okay, sorry."

Taeyong take his bag, pull something out. A box. Black colored box, decorated with pink ribbon and white fake rose. Taeyong hands the box to Doyoung, look in to the younger's eyes,

"Happy Valentine Day, Doyoung" Taeyong smiles, so bright, so beautiful, make Doyoung freeze and feeling something warm around his cheeks. He must be blushed so hard. Taeyong pinch Doyoung's cheek, wake Doyoung up from his freezing mode.

"Ugh, this is for me?" Doyoung take the box, opened it slowly and seeing lot of cute chocolates with bunny shaped inside. Doyoung can't help but smiling, he never received such a super cute chocolates before.

"Hyung this is so.....cute. You made it by yourself?"

Taeyong nods , "Mm-hmm. Try one." By that, Taeyong take one pieces and feed Doyoung smoothly.

"Wow, this is so delicious hyung. I- you know i don't really like sweet chocolate right? But this is so perfect like the chocolate is so soft, not too sweet but still have rich chocolate taste in it. As expected from Taeyongie hyung."

Taeyong smiles hearing that, "I'm glad you like it. I'm so sorry for make you waited too long."

Doyoung shakes his head, "No it's fine, worth to wait for this amazing chocolates." Doyoung takes another pieces and eat it right away. Then he sees how Taeyong keep smiling on him, make him feel shy.

"Hyung why you keep smiling on me?" Doyoung take another pieces again but this time he feed Taeyong.

"No just, i'm really happy. Wow this chocolate indeed prefect!"  
Doyoung chuckles.

"Hyung did u made all of us this chocolate?"

Taeyong surprises by Doyoung's question but he shakes his head, "No, just made it for you."

Doyoung feels his cheeks turned warm again, "But Hyuck said he got chocolate from you too today?"

"Ah, i bought it for Hyuck, just felt he might be feel lonely so i ordered delivery one. But this-" Taeyong pointed the chocolate box Doyoung hold, "I made it myself, just for you."

Doyoung startled, and Taeyong can't hold his smiles seeing how similar Doyoung's eyes with bunny when he surprised like that.

"But why? Why just for me?"

"Because..... I maybe, like you more than the others."

Taeyong turn his eyes to his hands after that. Can't see how the younger react for his words.

"You like me more until you give me a self made chocolate?" Doyoung ask carefully and Taeyong just nods. Still looking down.

"Hyung.... Do you perhaps.... Like me? Not like, like to friend but romantically?"

Taeyong give no answer, he doesn't know how to answer it. In fact, he doesn't really know what he feels to Doyoung. All he know he just have more softs spot if it's come to Doyoung, more than with anyone else.

Doyoung cares his hands to touch Taeyong's chin, bring Taeyong's eyes to meet him. "Hyung..." Doyoung whispered. Make Taeyong shiver and maybe blushed as well. Taeyong really have no clue what he has to do so he just stay still. Let Doyoung do the talk.

And it's not Doyoung if he not understand Taeyong so well. So Doyoung start to talk,

"Hyung i don't know what you feel but if you do like me..... I like you too. I mean i like you more than just friend, or hyung, or brother, or-"

Doyoung take a deep breaths, try to calm his heart that beating too fast for the last ten minutes. Then Doyoung continue,

"Anyway, i like you, romantically. Maybe you don't know yet what you feel to me but we can figure it out together and don't worry i will be always like you, no matter what."

Taeyong blinked his eyes, can't believe what just he heard. It feels like a dream. Of course Doyoung always care to him, Doyoung always the one who understand him well. But it's always been Doyoung's character, he take care of everyone. So when Taeyong started to feel unusual things in his heart, he reject the feels because he think Doyoung won't ever feel the way he feels. But now hearing that from Doyoung, make him realized what the feeling he always feels all this time.

"Hyung~" Doyoung touch Taeyong's hands, bring Taeyong back to reality.

"I'm sorry i was-"

"Drowned in your thoughts, i know." Doyoung chuckles, and it's make Taeyong feel easier.

"So hyung..." Before Doyoung finished his words, Taeyong cut it,

"I like you too. I really do."

But then Taeyong went to shy again after saying that, he blushed so hard and cover his face with both of his hands.

"Why am i so shy like this aarrghhh..."

Doyoung laughs. Not denying how red his face as well because of Taeyong's confession but still, Taeyong is always the silly one and that's why Doyoung like him. Doyoung touch Taeyong's ear, the way he always do to calming the older,

"Hyung don't be shy, it's just me."

Taeyong opened his hands, still look red but now he can looks on Doyoung's eyes. Taeyong take the chocolate box from Doyoung's lap, put it on the floor. He hold both of Doyoung's hands, 

"I really like you Doyoung. No, i love you."

Doyoung smiles hearing that,

"Hyung, i love you too."

Then both hug so tight for God knows how long. Feeling all warms and loves that sparks around them.

 

 

***

 

In the car, on the way to their dorm,

"Hyung, can i ask you something?"

Taeyong nods. They're holding hands and Taeyong leaned on Doyoung's shoulder, his eyes shut, feels comfortable and warm.

"You were gone when prepare the chocolate right? But why it take so long?"

Taeyong opens his eyes, still leaning,

"I was keeping your chocolate on the fridge at the kitchen. But the kitchen is locked when i went there, no i locked the kitchen so no one can come in, so your chocolate safe there but i forgot where did i put the key so, yeah..."

Doyoung chuckles and Taeyong can feel how Doyoung's body shakes hard, make it not comfortable anymore so Taeyong lifted his head.

"As expected, our clumsy Taeyong hyung." Taeyong pouts, makes Doyoung laugh harder, he can't help himself.

"Hyung~~ don't pouting like that. You look so cute, i can't help to not kiss you if you looks super cute like this~"

Taeyong blushed. Doyoung really know how to make him red. He know him too well.

Doyoung just burst into laugh again and manage to place a small kiss on Taeyong's cheek. Taeyong freeze for a split seconds then hit Doyoung's lips with his finger softly.

"Don't do that! I went so red already!!"

Both laugh together.

Few minutes after, Doyoung put his head on Taeyong's shoulder, bring his fingers fit into Taeyong's.

"Hyung, but i'm hungry. Can we stopped by to buy some food please?"

Taeyong chuckles, "After all these things and all you think is still food? Kim Doyoung you're unbelievable."

"Hyung. Love is feeding our heart, my stomach still remains hungry."

Taeyong chuckles again,

"Alright alright, anything you want. What do you want to eat?"

"Your love"

Both laughs again. They're in love. They are extremely happy, and high. No one can't stop them from throwing each other silly words.

In the front seat, their manager who driving just shakes his head, take a deep breaths, and muttered

"ugh, young and love"  
  


**Author's Note:**

> write this in really short time, haven't re read it so forgive me for any typos! please loves dotae a lot!!


End file.
